


Stepping Out

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bane - freeform, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: After keeping their relationship a secret for so long Peter and Rafael decide it's time to step out into the light.





	Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



> A massive thank you to tobeconspicuous for making the time to beta this one shot. 
> 
> This was my first time writing Bane and secret marriage and I admit it was a great challenge! 
> 
> Thank you to darkmoore for for inspiring me to try something different.

Peter had always loved watching Rafael. 

In the early days of their relationship it had been the fluid, purposefulness of his movements as he paraded around the courtroom. There had been a grace in Rafael that Peter admired, it was in his motions, the way he delivered his arguments to both the judge and jury. He had come to learn during his time in New York that underneath all that sass, Rafael was someone with the capacity for immense compassion. It was that aspect of him that Peter had fallen in love in with.

Over the past three years they had had many stolen moments. They had kept their relationship private over that time. In the beginning it had been because the two of them were testing the waters, they didn’t want their blossoming romance to become gossip. Peter had enjoyed having Rafael to himself, being the one he came home to every night. 

Moving in together had made sense. There had been more of his suits in Rafael’s closet than his one back at the brownstone. He spent more time in Rafael’s bed than he had in the one back at his father’s place. Selling the brownstone hadn’t been a problem for Peter, Rafael’s apartment had been more of home to him than that place ever was.

It had been months later when Peter proposed to Rafael. He had been carrying the ring around for days before the opportune moment arose but that night cooking side by side in their kitchen, listening to Rafael sing under his breath as he chopped fresh tomatoes. Peter knew there wasn’t a moment more perfect than that. 

Not long after the two of them had gotten married in City Hall. Rafael’s mother and Rita Calhoun had witnessed the ceremony, signing the marriage license before the four of them went out to dinner to celebrate. It was an intimate affair, complete with good food and expensive champagne.  

The next morning Peter had propped his head up on the pillow and watched the steady rise and fall of his husband’s chest as he lay sleeping in their bed. The simple gold band on Rafael’s right hand glinting in the light from the morning sun.

Now Peter stood in the doorway of Rafael’s office, watching as Rafael ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, scowling at the legal pad he was scribbling on.  

Peter thought back to earlier this morning, waking up wrapped in Rafael, his husband's head resting upon his bare chest as his own fingertips carded tenderly through his thick hair. 

It didn’t take a detective to see that Rafael was getting frustrated. His dark eyebrows were furrowed, his forehead creased. He scribbled on the yellow legal pad,  huffing as he scratched his pen through the most recent line he had written.

“You should take a break.” Peter uttered, a fond smile breaking across his handsome features as he stepped inside the office, making sure to close the door behind him. 

Rafael sagged back into his chair, throwing the pen down onto the legal pad before he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply.

“I can’t.” Rafael uttered, his emerald gaze flicking up to Peter as he came to stand alongside of him, his ass resting against the edge of Rafael's desk. “The longer it goes on, the harder it gets.”

Peter twisted, reaching for the legal pad and grasping it tightly in his hands as he processed the information.

“The problem is you’re treating this like a legal argument.” He told Rafael before returning the legal pad back to its original location.

Rafael rolled his eyes skyward as if praying for strength, his hands grasping the arms of his chair.

“This isn’t a battle.” Peter reminded him with pointed look.

“It feels like it.” Rafael muttered sullenly.

“Rafael…” Peter drawled his name out. “We’ve discussed this.”

“I know, I know…” Rafael said, holding up his hand to cut off his husband. “People will think you’re crazy marrying a grumpy old man like me.”

It was a half-hearted warning, one that Rafael had recounted several times over the past few days. His concern for Peter and his reputation as E.A.D.A truly was endearing, it had been part of the reason they had kept their relationship a secret for so long. The only people that knew about the two of them were Rafael’s mother and Rita but they intended to change that, it was time to step out into the light.

Peter cupped Rafael’s chin, tipping his husband's face up so that he could see the  humor in his eyes. 

“Grumpy yes…” Peter murmured, a playful edge to his voice before he dipped his head lower. “But old never.” 

The kiss was tender and chaste, Peter's lips brushing delicately over Rafael’s. Rafael melted against his form, his hands caressing Peter's forearms through the material of his suit.

“Counsellor, I…”

The door flew open as Carisi sailed through, a manila file clasped in his hands.

Rafael drew away from Peter momentarily, his hands still resting on his arms as his affronted gaze landed on Carisi. The young detective stood frozen, bright blue eyes wide ,  fixated on the two of them locked in their embrace.

“I guess it's time to rip the band aid off.” Peter whispered to Rafael before turning to face Carisi, his hand coming to rest  on Rafael's shoulder as he stood beside him.

“So, Detective Carisi ,” Peter began. “I guess you have questions."


End file.
